


My comfort may well be the opposite of yours

by ghostofnoodlewrap



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha Jon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Elias, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofnoodlewrap/pseuds/ghostofnoodlewrap
Summary: Elias is in heat. It’s a good thing Jon’s here, even if he might need some convincing to help Elias through this.Kink meme fill
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Rusty Kink





	My comfort may well be the opposite of yours

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=57444#cmt57444

Jon really works himself to the bone. Another employer might have to talk to him about time management and work/life balance, but how can Elias criticise an Archivist so dedicated to his Institute? It’s gone ten in the evening and Jon still doesn’t look like he’s near leaving for the night, despite the fact he dismissed his assistants hours ago.

Elias knows that Jon doesn’t sleep much these days, but he keeps going, driven by a thirst for knowledge and the endless stream of mugs of tea Martin insists on bringing him. It’s something Elias cannot help but be thankful for. The sleep-deprived are always so malleable.

But it’s been hours since Martin left and all the mugs are empty. Jon is too engrossed in his work to think of his own needs, so Elias will have to do it for him, a mockery of the assistant Jon hasn’t realised he’s so sweet on yet. But what else is Elias but a good omega providing for an alpha in need?

Elias doesn’t knock on the door, because while it may be Jon’s office, it’s his Institute, so really it belongs to Elias and not to Jon. The other man doesn’t notice his entrance, too engrossed in his files and research. Jon isn’t recording a statement at the moment, but there’s a soft click from the other side of the room as a tape recorder turns itself on and begins to record.

It isn’t the smell of the tea that alerts Jon to his presence, but Elias’ scent - green apples and wheatgrass cut through with the sweetened note of Heat. It’s early on, but Elias Needs and he Wants and he’s here to Take. Jon’s nostrils flare as he smells it and there’s a flicker across his face as he registers the pheromones and smells the Heat on Elias.

Jon’s own scent mingles with the room and the archives themselves. He spends so much time down here, how can they not mix together as one? It’s hard to tell what is Jon’s scent of old books, smoke, and lemongrass, and what’s just the old files of the Archives. Perhaps there’s no difference, the Archives and the Archivist being one. Elias sniffs the air delicately, but it’s clear Jon’s not in Rut. More's the pity. That would be fun.

“You work yourself too hard.” Elias says as he strides over to Jon’s desk. “It’s important to remember to take breaks occasionally.”

He sets the tea down next to the three empty mugs on Jon’s desk. Jon makes no move to take it.

“What do you want, Elias?” Always so intuitive, this one!

“I need something from you, Jon.” Elias tries to make his voice sound sweet, like he’s requesting a simple favour. Like Jon has any agency in what’s going to happen next.

“I can smell that. I’m not interested.”

Elias walks around the desk and the wheels on Jon’s chair squeak as he backs up. Elias smiles, clears some of the larger debris from Jon’s desk, and sits down on top of it, on top of the file Jon was reading. He lets his legs fall open, let’s Jon stare at the small but obvious damp spot in his groin. Jon’s hands white-knuckle on his arm rests as the pheromones and scent of slick waft from Elias’ cunt.

“Are you going to let me go home like this?” Elias asks. “Stinking of heat without an alpha’s scent on me? Aren’t you worried about my safety? You know, I rode a bike here this morning and it would be very easy for a strong alpha to pull me off it on my way home and have their way with me. Or more than one. Have them fuck me full of pups and then leave me sore and dripping to be discovered in the morning. Do you really want to put me through that?”

“Perhaps you should have planned a little better, then.” Jon spits out.

“Or maybe they won’t just leave me. Maybe someone will take me home and refuse to ever let me leave. Or maybe someone will just dispose of me afterwards. Afterall, dead omegas don’t tell tales to the police. You do remember what happens to the Institute if I’m not here, right? You remember what happens if its beating heart dies?”

“What do you want.” Jon says with even more acid than the last time. It isn’t a question but a hard accusation.

“Come here.” Elias commands.

“Are you compelling me?” Jon asks even as he pulls the chair back towards the desk. His eyes are wary on Elias, but he still does as he is told.

“You do ask a lot of questions, dear Archivist. But I can’t complain, because that is your job.” And he’s been trained well.

When Jon is close enough, Elias drops himself into Jon’s lap. He noses up behind Jon’s ear and lets himself drink in Jon’s scent directly from the source. Jon stiffens as Elias runs his hands down Jon’s chest. Between the jacket, shirt, and vest Jon is wearing there’s at least three layers of fabric between Elias’ hands and bare skin. It’s still easy for Elias to tell that Jon’s scrawnier than he’d like, but he’ll do. Living, breathing flesh is always better for the Heat-mad than the cold silicone of a toy.

Elias picks up one of Jon’s hands and Jon places it on his stomach. Jon doesn’t resist and Elias shivers at the alpha’s touch. Elias puts his hand on top of Jon’s and encourages it to slide downwards, down to that damp spot between his legs where his trousers are dark brown instead of tan. He moans as he grinds down on Jon’s palm.

“Stop that.” Jon says, and to Elias’ ears it almost sounds like he believes it, that stopping is what Jon wants.

Elias snorts. “I don’t think I shall.”

Jon snatches his hand away and it’s a disappointment that he hasn’t worked out how this game is played yet. And that Jon is holding none of the cards and calling none of the shots.

“Do you want to keep your job, Jon?” Elias asks. “You know by now how reliant you are on statements, and how reliant you are on the Institute to provide those statements. It would be a pity to fire you.”

“You can’t do that! I-” Jon chokes out before Elias interrupts him.

“I can’t replace you? Of course I could!” It’s a lie, of course, he’s put too much work into Jon to be rid of him now, but he’s trusting Jon not to see through that. “It would be a set back, certainly, but there are dozens of other unsuspecting pawns I could use to fill your shoes.”

Elias reaches down to undo his belt and trousers. The zipper of his fly is very loud in the silence of the Archives.

“I think you underestimate how important it is to keep me pleased.” Elias takes Jon by the wrist and pushes Jon’s hand into his trousers and underneath the elastic of his underwear, right to the place where he needs to feel Jon the most.

Jon catches on quick. Elias shivers and Jon’s fingers glide over his dick, then against the sensitive flesh between that and his entrance. He grinds down against Jon’s hand and moans as the most delicious kind of heat flows through him and the slick drips out of him.

“Fingers inside.” Elias says, and Jon complies. Jon doesn’t thrust them or anything, but Elias has the leverage and it’s pretty easy to set up a rhythm of driving himself down on those fingers and grinding his cock against Jon’s palm.

Elias tries to kiss him, but Jon’s lips are unresponsive under his. But it isn’t like he needs Jon’s kisses in the same way he needs his fingers and his cock, so he can let it be. Elias settles for laving Jon’s neck with attention, probably leaving some marks that are going to be difficult to hide tomorrow.

He keeps up that steady rhythm up and down, racing to the inevitable conclusion. Elias has found achieving orgasm to be much easier since starting T, and his Heat only brings it on quicker. He bears down one last time on Jon’s fingers and Elias’ blood sings as he comes. It’s not enough, of course. One orgasm is never enough as far as Heat is concerned.

Jon tries to withdraw his fingers from Elias’ cunt, but he clenches down around them. It’s almost dizzyingly painful with how sensitive he still is from his last orgasm.

“Keep those in there,” Elias warns him, “you need to stretch me out ready for your cock.”

“I’m not going to fuck you, Elias.”

Elias laughs. “I think you find you will. I’m not getting off your lap until I’m satisfied, and I won’t be satisfied until I’ve got a belly full of come.”

He begins the gentle bounce on Jon’s fingers again. Lets the words go in favour of whimpers. Jon’s fingers aren’t enough. They’ll never be enough.

“Do you know how long an omega in Heat can go for?” He asks, not expecting an answer. “I could do this all night and still be desperate for a knotting in the morning when your assistants arrive. Would you like that? Do you want to have them watch as you take me?”

“No, I-”

The fingers inside him start a delicious stretch. Elias moans and collapses onto Jon’s shoulders. It should burn to be stretched that wide, but Heat plays strange tricks on the mind and body. The angle is wrong for it to be entirely deep and perfect as he’d like, but it will ready him for Jon’s cock and probably give him an orgasm in the meantime, and that’s the important part.

“Good boy.” Elias croons. “You’re doing brilliantly.”

Once Elias’ has composed himself a little, he goes for the fastening on Jon’s trousers, then reaches for the prize inside. He isn’t hard, which is a disappointment, but the length and girth Elias feels certainly has promise.

Jon freezes at the first touch to his penis, but a simple tut from Elias is more than enough to get his fingers moving again. In return, Elias wraps his hand around Jon’s cock and begins to stroke some interest into him. Jon’s fingers are making obscene noises as they thrust in and out of the omega’s willing body and it isn’t long before Elias finds himself reaching his second orgasm of the evening. It washes over him, but only stokes the fires of Heat higher rather than providing the cool relief he’s looking for.

Elias stills and lets out a shuddering breath. Jon’s fingers withdraw from him as he slows his strokes on the man’s cock. He looks Jon straight in the eye and the fear he can see there is delicious. Elias climbs off his Jon’s lap, and the glimmer of hope passing over Jon’s face at the thought that this might be over is going to be a wonderful thing to shatter.

“Clothes off.” He says.

Jon doesn’t move, although he flinches a little at the soft whump of Elias’ trousers and pants hitting the floor. Elias watches Jon’s eyes follow his hand as it trails to where he’s soft and yielding between his legs. He thumbs idly over his dick while stepping out of the pooled legs of his trousers.

“Now, Jon.” Elias says more sternly. “Or do you want me to wait until one of your assistants gets in? Several of them are alphas, if I’m correct. I could make one of them fuck me instead.” It would be a pain to start the seduction all over again, if this could even be called a seduction in the first place.

It’s the little threats that call Jon to action. It always has been. He stands and pushes down his trousers. The briefs beneath are plain white and go down as well after a moment’s hesitation. The prize hidden beneath them rises from neatly trimmed dark hair, semi-hard, but already large enough to be very satisfying.

“All of it.” Elias says.

“But you’re not naked.”

“Jon.” He says as a warning, but the threat isn’t needed because Jon shrugs out of his jacket and those shaking hands go to his shirt buttons. 

The shirt and vest come off. Jon has the gall to roll his eyes when Elias looks pointedly at his shoes and socks, but they come off too. Then all of Jon’s clothes are in a little heap crumpled on the floor.

Elias steps back into Jon’s personal space and puts his hands on his shoulders. Then he pushes Jon back into the chair. Jon struggles as Elias climbs back on top of him, but the grip Elias has on him is too strong. There’s a defeatist look upon his face when he realises that Elias is stronger than him and he’s not going to be able to break his way free. His eyes close as Elias takes his manhood back in hand to get him hard enough to fuck.

“I don’t want to do this.” Jon says.

“I know.” Elias kisses him on the cheek. “But I don’t care.”

His efforts to get Jon fully hard appear to be fruitless and Elias’ nostrils flare with irritation. Can’t Jon tell how much he needs this right now?

“Must you be so stubborn?” He asks Jon after a particularly harsh pull.

The laugh Jon gives is almost hysterical. “It’s not going to work. I’m not aroused by this. By you. I don’t do sex.”

“You’re lying.” Elias says. “It’s only natural. An alpha cannot resist the siren call of an omega’s Heat pheromones. It’s alright to be driven wild. It’s a force of nature, for an alpha to want to claim a mewling omega, to fill their trembling quim and fuck them full of a litter of pups. It’s alright for you to want that. It’s alright for you to want me.”

He fills Jon’s head with things he Knows. Memories he’s Seen. An alpha, lust-drunk and hungry, chasing down an omega, hunting with smell more than sight and sounds. Another one, a big brute of a man, pinning down some squirming omega and ripping through clothes until she’s naked and bare and he can have what he wants from her. The sharp scrape of nails dragging down his back and whimpering in his ears - the memory of an alpha giving it good to his mate, pounding in and out of their wet hole until they’re screaming their satisfaction. The tight clenching of an omega coming around the knot of the alpha breeding them. And more. So many more memories he pours into Jon’s head.

Elias sees the terrified look in Jon’s eyes get clouded over with lust, hears his breath go ragged. He reaches down to stroke Jon and feels his prick finally - finally! - stiffen in his hand. Elias smiles, but it holds no warmth. He uses one hand to spread his lips open and the other hand to guide Jon’s cock to where he’s weeping for it.

The slide down is sweet agony and blessed relief all at the same time. Elias gets Jon fully seated inside him and feels more complete than he has all day. He lifts his hips, goes for a short thrust, and the way it feels almost makes him cry. Of course, that calls for Elias to try it again.

On the next drive down, Jon’s hips thrust up to meet him and it’s all so fucking perfect. Jon’s hands come to his hips and he began to fuck into Elias at a more steady rate than the tortourously slow one Elias was trying. Whatever effect those memories had on Jon, it didn’t end with getting him hard. There’s something animalistic in his eyes, something blocking out the higher functioning parts of his brain, and Elias barely has the chance to breathe before Jon hauls him up and throws him bodily onto his desk.

Hitting the desk is a flash of pain, but Elias doesn’t even have the time to blink before Jon is back between his legs and sinking himself back into where he belongs. Elias scrabbles to brace himself. The new position gives Jon all the leverage and he sets a punishing pace, fucking into Elias deep and hard. The farce of a cup of tea he brought in for Jon clinks against the empty mugs next to them. It seems so long ago now, but the tea is probably still warm.

It’s good. Too good, and Elias can feel the next orgasm rapidly approaching. Sure enough, it arrives minutes later, far more satisfying than the previous ones, when he manages to get a hand free to rub at his dick, and Elias lets the crest of that wave crash over him.

Jon doesn’t relent in the speed or depths of his strokes and the overstimulation quickly goes to the wrong side of painful for Elias. He has, perhaps, bitten off a little more than he can chew, and still Jon doesn’t stop. And so quickly, that pain twists right back around to pleasure.

Elias manages to haul himself up, wrap his arms around the back of Jon’s neck, and hangs on for the ride. The new angle has him seeing stars. He can feel the sweat prickling on Jon’s skin from the exertion. The papers under Elias’ arse - the ones Jon was looking at when Elias came in - are probably ruined with the fluid that’s dripping from where the two of them are joined.

Jon’s knot begins to swell. It’s nowhere near deep enough to rub up against Elias’ G-spot, but it still feels lovely stretching out his entrance. He presses his nose into the juncture of Jon’s neck and shoulder, where his scent is thickest, and slides a hand down to rub at himself. When Jon’s knot is big enough that it catches on his rim instead of slipping out, Elias comes again.

He must clench down in just the right way, because as Elais comes out of the daze of his orgasm, Jon is going rigid and thrusting once, twice as deep in as he can go. Elais can’t feel it, but he knows Jon is spilling seed deep inside him.

He expects Jon to come back to his senses, for his cock to soften even as his knot keeps him trapped deep inside Elais’ cunt. It doesn’t happen. Instead, after a minute or so of stillness, Jon begins to thrust again.

Each stroke is shallower now, hindered by the fact that Jon’s knot is stopping him from pulling out of Elais more than a fraction. Instead, Jon grinds deep into Elais’ cunt, rubbing up against his G-spot in a way that makes his toes curl. The animalistic glint is still present in Jon’s eyes, and when Elias reaches to kiss him, Jon’s mouth is slack under his, like he’s been struck dumb.

Elias picks up one of Jon’s hands and drags it down to where he needs it, to his cock. He places the organ between two of Jon’s knuckles and encourages him to rock his hand in gentle time with his grinding. Like that, Elias begins to build to a slow but intense orgasm and knows it’s exactly what he needs to drive the Heat off long enough to get some sleep tonight.

Unfortunately, Jon’s stamina isn’t what it was the first time around, and before Elias can get there he stiffens and shoots again. It makes Elias whine in dissatisfaction.

This time, the spell doesn’t last. Jon’s eyes uncloud and he looks down at Elias with horror. Jon’s hand leaves its ministrations with Elias’ cock, and Elias quickly replaces it with one of his own. This peak is going to be good and he’s not letting Jon steal it from him. He needs to come again, whether Jon helps him or not.

“What did you do to me?” Jon whispers.

“What I needed to do to get what I want.” Elias manages between his moans.

The slap across his face is unexpected. The crack it makes - the violent sound of skin hitting skin - indicates that it should hurt, but Elias is too fuck-drunk to feel it. He just laughs and bares down on Jon’s knot.

Jon tries to pull out of Elias’ cunt, but his knot just catches. The sharp tug of the movement is enough to finally send Elias over the edge again. The fact he Knows that Jon finds this, finds watching this, to be sickening only makes it better.

Jon doesn’t stop Elias from rubbing at his cock while they wait for Jon’s knot to go down. It’s just for the thrill of it, he’s too tired to come again now, but Jon just being resigned to it happening is the sweetest medicine. His disgust is saccharine.

It’s another ten minutes or so of idle haziness before Jon’s knot deflates enough that he can slip out. Elias grumbles, feeling empty at the loss, but his Heat is sated for now. He can feel something ooze out of his cunt, thick enough that it’s doubtless Jon’s seed. He gathers it on his fingers and pushes it back inside, wincing as he touches tender flesh.

Jon looks at the display with muted horror. Then he looks at his penis for something that isn’t there.

“Where’s the condom?” Jon asks.

Elias snorts. “You’re not going to catch anything from me.”

“You’re in Heat. You could get-”

“Pregnant?” Elias says lightly. “I hope you fucked me deep enough for it to take. Don’t you want to see my belly swollen with a litter of your pups?” It won’t happen. Elias has had surgeries that ensure that won’t happen. But the anguish that the thought of Elias having his children brings Jon is enough that Elias will never tell him that. “And you’d never leave me a single omega to raise your children, would you Jon?”

He gets no answer, but that’s perfectly fine.

Elias stays lying on the desk another few minutes, too blissed out to move. When he finally does sit up, Jon is fully dressed again. Elias stretches in a way that makes several of the joints in his back pop, then jumps down from the desk. Jon pointedly isn’t looking at him, but it doesn’t stop Elias from smiling fondly at him. He picks up his trousers and pants from the floor, but doesn’t bother dressing. No one is around in the archives at this time of night.

“That was good, Jon.” He reaches to cup Jon’s cheek. The other man flinches, but does not pull away. “Very good. You should drink that tea. It’s almost cold.”

Elias turns and walks out of Jon’s office. He pauses in the doorway to deliver one final gift in return for the semen now running down his legs.

“My Heat is sated for tonight, Jon. I expect to see you at nine thirty sharp in my office tomorrow morning.”


End file.
